Centuries
by Supernatural Creatures Rock100
Summary: Birkita Mikaelson is the oldest sibling, after her twin sister Freya is sacrificed. She has been dead for over a thousand years, but when a certain blind Guardian, Lucas Raven, awakens her, she is furious. Read her story of how she brought together her brothers, saved her niece, and how she fell in love, helps her brothers and a hybrid mother take back their city. OCs. OFC/OMC
1. Chapter 1: Bear Tooth

**Author's Note: I don't own anything, except my two OC characters!  
><strong>

**(Adult) Birkita Mikaelson is played by: Maggie Grace**

**(Teenager) Birkita Mikaelson is played by: Annasophia Robb (2007 version, Looks like her role in Bridge to Terabithia)**

**(Child) Birkita Mikaelson is played by: Elle Graham (Looks exactly like Freya Mikaelson, except with brown eyes)**

**Tomas is played by: Jared Leto (Looks like his role in Alexander, 2004)**

**Lucas Raven is played by: Tyler Hoechlin**

**How to Pronounce Birkita:**  
><strong>bir-ki-ta<strong>

**Meaning of Birkita:**  
><strong>'woman of great strength'<strong>

_Italics = Flashback_

**The Originals - In between S1 and S2, but this is mostly flashbacks in the beginning.**

**Warning: If you haven't watched Season 2 then this is a spoiler to you!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>(2011) Ages:<strong>

**Birkita Mikaelson - 31 / 1000+**  
><strong>Finn Mikaelson - 30  1000+**  
><strong>Elijah Mikaelson - 28  1000+**  
><strong>Klaus Mikaelson - 24  1000+**  
><strong>Kol Mikaelson - 22  1000+**  
><strong>Rebekah Mikaelson - 19  1000+**

**(10th Century) Henrik Mikaelson - 14**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Bear Tooth<strong>

**Third Person POV:**

**10th Century**

_Two little girls, identical twin sisters, were running around in the snow and laughing. Both had bright smiles on their face as the identical twin with brown eyes chased her twin with blue eyes. They both looked the exact same, except their eyes were different. One was brown and the other had blue eyes, but both had similar personalities._

_Ester looked at her two daughters feeling sick because of what she has to do. Tears appeared in the mother's eyes as she watches her three year old daughters play. She glances down to see her little boy sleeping in her lap, feeling depressed and furious of what her sister is going to do to her first born, Freya. There is nothing she could do and she knows this, but she doesn't know how the brown eyed twin, Birkita, will take this..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to the Present<strong>

Elijah sighs as his younger brother throws another fit again about being weak. He rolls his eyes as he looks through the newspaper, seeing if there is anything new in New Orleans. The Original sighs and rubs his forehead in frustration.

He looks up and furrows his eyebrows as he see's a familiar necklace, one that he hasn't seen in a thousand years, on a empty table. Elijah quickly walks over to the small coffee table and careful picks up the necklace. He notices the firm leather of the necklace and the bear's tooth strapped to it. Elijah noticed the craving on the bear's tooth, "Strength", and he knew it was his older sister's, Birkita's necklace.

"I see you found our dear older sister's necklace," Klaus says walking down the stairs. The older brother looks up at his brother in curiosity. The hybrid swallows as he walks up to the old vampire and takes the necklace out of his brother's hand. He turns around and starts to walk away to the stairs.

"How long have you kept her necklace?" Elijah asks, making the Original Hybrid to pause in his steps. Tears shine in the hybrid's eyes, but he fights them.

"Since she gave it to me," Klaus responds, vanishing as he goes back to his bedroom. He pauses after he shuts his door, remembering his older sister.

* * *

><p><span><strong>10th Century<strong>

_A young Klaus, around 8 years old, was laughing as he was running away from his older sister, Birkita, who was a teenager. The older sister had a long stick in her hand, along with her little brother. Klaus stopped, turning around and went to strike his sister, but she blocked him with a smirk on her lovely face._

_"Nice try, Nikki," Birkita teased, using his nickname that no one else used. Klaus smiled as she went to hit him on the side, but he quickly blocked her. The older sister smirked as they began their playful sword fighting with sticks again, happy to be with each other._

_"NIKLAUS!" Mikael yelled, and the playfulness stopped. Birkita quickly threw their sticks as far as she could and ran over, grabbing her little brother's hand. Both quickly bolted away, trying to get away from their father._

_They were panting and Klaus was about to look back, but his sister quickly whispered, "Don't look back, Klaus." He followed his sister's instructions and they kept running towards their hiding spot. The sister looked behind her and smirked when she saw no one, but she fell to the ground when she hit a strong form. Klaus fell beside her and gasped frighteningly at seeing their father glaring at them._

_"What do you two think you were doing?" Mikael snapped, warning them to fight back with him, but Birkita was not a person who backed down from a fight. She stood up, glaring at her father with hatred in her eyes._

_"We were playing swords and then we ran. We did nothing wrong, but have fun," She snapped back at her father, standing in front of a frighten Klaus protectively. Mikael glared down at her and then at his son._

_"Swords is not a game! Sword fighting is to the death when fighting the en-" He began to say, but Birkita interrupted him._

_"We were practicing so one day I could beat you!" She snapped, wanting Mikael to go after her and not her little brother. Niklaus's eyes widen in fear as Mikael's glared increased in anger at his daughter._

_"What did you say, Birkita?" He asked, even though he knew what she said. Klaus stood up and was about to speak, but Mikael slapped his, silencing him as he fell to the ground in pain. Birkita had enough and grabbed her small and srcawny sword and pointed it at him._

_"Stay away from my brother!" She yelled out and in a flash she cut her father's leg. Klaus gasped in shock and scooted away in fear of what is to happen. Mikael glared at her and grabbed her shoulders, shoving her to the ground. He grabbed her sword and threw it as far away as he could. Mikael leaned over her, grabbing her cheeks roughly and forced her to look at him._

_"I will hurt you next time..."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>10th Century<strong>

_"Why do you do that?" Niklaus asked his older sister as she cleaned the blood off his face. Birkita smiled sadly at her little brother and started to caress his left cheek with her right hand._

_"No one messes with Niklaus. They have to go through me first," Birkita replies and kisses his forehead, acting like a mother to him. He smiles a little, but he quickly frowns. His older sister looks at him in worry and puts her hand on his shoulder. "What is the matter?" She asked with a soft voice._

_"Father says I'm pathetic and weak... That I don't deserve to hold a weapon," Klaus says with tears in his eyes. Birkita smiles at her little brother, making Niklaus confuse._

_"Father says a lot of things, but do I listen to him?" She asks, causing the younger boy to smile and shake his head. "Then do not listen to what he has to say... Nikki you are just a young boy and when you get older, you will become a great hunter and warrior because I will help you. I promise you, Niklaus that I will help you become stronger."_

_Klaus smiles at his sister, a tear falling from his eyes. Birkita quickly engulfs her brother in a hug, both of them holding onto each other tightly. She kisses his head and whispers, "You don't deserve to be treated this way. You deserve to be treated like the king that you truly are..." They pull away from their hug and the older girl pulls off her leather necklace with a bear tooth on it. "Here, little brother. I want you to have this."_

_"Why? Isn't this yours because you killed that bear when you were twelve?" He asks, curiously as he exams the necklace in his hands._

_"Yes, but I want you to have it. It's something to look forward to and it's because I know you'll become a great king one day," She replies easily, shrugging her shoulders. Klaus smiles as he reads the words on the bear tooth: Strength._

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this is a short chapter, but I wanted to see what people would think of it. They will get longer, but I'm waiting until I have Birkita come back in the present. These first few chapters are mostly just flashbacks and of Klaus and Elijah telling her story to Hayley or remembering her.<strong>

**Please review! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Always Be By Your Side

****Author's Note: I don't own anything, except my OC characters!** Also, on my tumblr has pics and some teasers of this story! Check it out! The link is on my Bio! :)******

**(Adult) Birkita Mikaelson is played by: Maggie Grace**

**(Teenager) Birkita Mikaelson is played by: Annasophia Robb (2007 version, Looks like her role in Bridge to Terabithia)**

**(Child) Birkita Mikaelson is played by: Elle Graham (Looks exactly like Freya Mikaelson, except with brown eyes)**

**Tomas is played by: Jared Leto (Looks like his role in Alexander, 2004)**

**Eric is played by: Connor Corum**

**Lucas Raven is played by: Tyler Hoechlin**

**How to Pronounce Birkita:**  
><strong>bir-ki-ta<strong>

**Meaning of Birkita:**  
><strong>'woman of great strength'<strong>

_Italics = Flashback_

**The Originals - In between S1 and S2, but this is mostly flashbacks in the beginning.**

**Warning: If you haven't watched Season 2 then this is a spoiler to you! Also, it kind' a get's gruesome.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: I'll Always Be By Your Side<br>**

**Third Person POV:**

**10th Century**

_"Please do not do this!" Esther yelled, pleading for her older sister to show mercy on her oldest daughter, Freya. The youngest twin sister, Birkita, cries for her sister, trying to pull away from her mother's grip and grab her sister's hand. Finn sobs as he clutches his mother's left side as the mother holds her youngest daughter tightly.  
><em>

_"You wanted a family! Fate said otherwise, and so you came to me. And, for a price, I granted your wish!" Dahlia says in fury at her younger sister. She yanks on Freya's arm and Birkita growled out in anger at the two women. "Now, I must collect."_

_"When Mikael returns from his journey, I swear..." Esther said in a threatening, but sad tone. Birkita's tears started streaming down her face more as Freya looked at her twin with confuse and sad eyes. The twin sisters didn't understand the adults, but they both knew something horrible was about to happen, one that would change Birkita's life forever._

_"You will tell him Freya grew ill and died!" The older witch yelled out in anger at being threaten. _

_"No, Dahlia!" Esther yelled out in protest, with tears streaming down her face at knowing what was to come to Freya.  
><em>

_"You were forced to burn her body to stop the spread of plague," Dahlia began to explain to her younger sister with no guilt on her face._

_"Sister, please, I cannot give up my child!" The younger witch begged, not wanting to let go of her oldest child. Birkita started to sob and continue to try to grab her sister's hand._

_"You've already offered me more than just this one child! Our bargain was for this first-born, and every first-born of each generation that is to come, for as long as your line shall last," She argued, reminding her sister of her deal. Esther didn't take this well though._

_"If you do this, if you take my daughter, I swear to you, I will return to the black arts. I will grow in power as a witch, and I will MAKE YOU PAY!" The mother yelled out in fury, glaring at her sister with as much hatred as she could muster._

_"Your power is nothing against mine!" _Dahlia _snapped, annoyed by being threatened by such a weak witch. She arrogantly smirked evilly as she says, "Foolish girl. You knew the bargain you made! And, should you defy me, then I will take all your children. Including young Birkita and little Finn!"_

_Finn sobs louder, hiding his head in his mother's side in fear. Birkita just glared down the witch with so much hatred, no other child could compare to the glare._

_"Even unborn Elijah!" The old witch snapped, fire in her eyes as she pointed at the young mother's pregnant body._

_"No, Dahlia!" Esther screams out in fear and sorrow, watching as her older sister - turned enemy - angrily pick up her daughter and rushes away from the family._

_"No!" The mother screams out, heart broken._

_"Freya!" Birkita cries out, sobbing extremely loudly, wanting her big sister by her side and not in the ugly witches hands._

_"Mommy! Birk!" Freya screams out in fear. As the mother was screaming for her daughter and her oldest daughter screaming for her mother and twin sister, Birkita broke free from her mother's grip. The young girl ignored her mother's calls as she bolted towards her sister, sobbing Freya's name._

__Dahlia_ turned around, narrowing her eyes at the little girl. She turned around and flicked her hand, sending the little girl away and running away. Birkita flew back thirty feet and landed in the snow. Esther ran over to her daughter.  
><em>

_"Birkita!" Esther yelled out, kneeling by her daughter. She went to caress her daughter's cheek, but Birkita moved her head away from her mother's hand, tears of anger and sadness streaming down her face. "Birkita..."_

_The younger girl angrily stood up and glared down at her mother with hatred in her eyes. "You let her take my sister! You let her take Freya away!"_

_"No, sweetheart! I-" Esther tried to explain to her little girl, but Birkita wouldn't have any of it._

_"No! You just gave up on saving her! I hate you!" She sobbed and bolting away from her sobbing mother, who she now hates and will continue to hate forever._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to the Present<strong>

Hayley sighs as she walks into the kitchen, craving for a glass of milk. She had to chuckle at herself because she just killed several witches earlier and now she wants a glass of milk. She felt quite strange as she poured herself a glass of milk, not having anything else besides the blood of witches for over three weeks, since her daughter was taken away.

She paused, raising an eyebrow at a drawing left on the kitchen table. The hybrid walks over, taking a sip of her milk and looks at the drawing. There was a woman with long blonde hair that was just down in a mess and lovely brown eyes. She looked similar to Rebekah, but she had a strong face structure for a woman, but very beautiful. The hybrid lightly traced the smile and put her glass on the counter.

"Lovely isn't she?" Elijah asked, making the hybrid jump slightly and narrow her eyes at him. The Original vampire chuckled as he walked up, standing next to her, but his eyes never leaving the drawing. Hayley furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and put her hands on her hips, feeling a little jealous by the faraway look in Elijah's eyes.

"Who is she?" Hayley asked, wanting to know about her. Tears shined the Original's eyes as he glanced up to Hayley, looking back down at the drawing of his older sister.

"My older sister, Birkita Mikaelson or sometimes known as Kita," He answers, feeling sadness as he thinks about her. Hayley looks at him with guilt and sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." She says, but he stays quiet. "So you said she was your older sister... Where is she?"

"Birkita is the oldest out of all of us, but she died a long time ago... Before Henrik died and we became vampires," He says, sitting at the table and holding the drawing in his hands, looking more closely at the drawing.

"What happened to her?" Hayley asked, getting more curious by the moment and forgetting about the witches for a moment.

"She was killed, a sword was through her gut, causing her to die in Klaus's arms. But to this day, we do not know who killed her..." Elijah responds, anger clearly in his eyes and sorrow of remembering her death and telling Hayley what happened.

* * *

><p><span><strong>10th Century<strong>

_"Birkita!" A young adult, Klaus, yells out in laughter. His older brother, Elijah, was chuckling at his younger brother, not believing what Klaus wanted to do. The younger adult wanted Elijah and his adult-older sister to sword fight, betting that Birkita would win.  
><em>

_They both froze for a second when they came to a stop to see their dear older sister on the ground, blood surrounding her body. Her loyal horse, King, was headless and laying a few feet away from her. Blood and dirt was covering her body and face, few bruises on her as she was panting for air._

_"Kita!" Klaus yelled out in fear, along with Elijah. They bolted towards her, the younger brother kneeling by her side. Elijah quickly grabbed the sword and pulled it out of her, causing her to scream out in pain. Tears fell down from Niklaus eyes as he laid Kita's head on his lap. "Kita..." He said, his voice breaking. Elijah had tears falling down like a stream, but he remained silent, fear overcoming him._

_"Br-brothers... I-I'm... I'm sorry... Nik-ki," Birkita says, barely able to form words out of her mouth. Klaus shook his head, not understanding why she was apologizing.  
><em>

_Elijah, finally unfreezing from pure shock and fear, asks, "Why are you sorry, dear sister?"_

_Birkita had tears in her eyes as she looks at both of them, but her eyes looked at Klaus with so much sadness. "I-I fail... failed y-you... Nikki."_

_"No! No! You didn't fail me, dear Kita. You-you protected me from our father when no one did and-and you loved me more like a son then a brother. You've helped me grow in strength and-and wisdom and-" Klaus began stuttering, knowing he couldn't save his sister. Birkita gave a sad smile and with all of her strength, she raised up her hand and gently caressed his face and she slowly touched Elijah's hand, which was holding her wound._

_"I love you... I love all of my-my siblings... Every-every one of you made-made me proud... Tell-tell them, will you?" She asked and they both quickly nodded their heads. Birkita's smile start to shake as she looked at Klaus. "No one messes with Niklaus. They have to go through me first," She says, without stuttering._

_Klaus began sobbing loudly as she dropped her hand from his cheek and her eyes became empty... No life left in the oldest sibling Mikaelson left.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to the Present<strong>

"Wow... That's horrible," Hayley says, even a few tears appearing in her eyes of the story. Elijah stiffly nodded his head, quickly whipping his wet eyes.

"Yes... It is," Elijah says, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. The hybrid mother was about to ask something else when the Original hybrid marched into the kitchen. He glared at the two before snatching the drawing of his dead older sister. Elijah quickly stood up as Klaus blurred away from the duo. He sighs and quickly follows to the art studio.

"Klaus-" The Original began to say as he walked into the art studio, but Klaus interrupted him.

"Why must you bring up _her_?!" Klaus screamed at him in a furious rage. He grabbed the nearest paintbrush and threw the pointy end at his older brother, who caught it just in time before it could hit his right eye. Elijah sighed and rubbed his forehead, confuse and stressed out by his little brother.

"Why are you afraid to bring _her_ up?" Elijah asked, trying to understand why, in over a hundred or so years is Klaus starting to show remembrance of Birkita. The Original hybrid turned around, his back facing his older brother as tears form in his eyes.

"Why tell Hayley?" Klaus asked right back, keeping his voice from breaking, but keeping his heart broken face from his older brother. Elijah huffs, aggravated, and looks at a covered painting of Birkita, several actually, and feeling astonished by Niklaus.

"Because she's family and she has a right to know about our big sister. Which was one of the most important people in your human and vampire life! Birkita wouldn't want you to act this way and you should know better than any other! You were both stuck like glue together, ever since you were born and it grew as you-" Elijah began to explain his reason for telling Hayley, but Klaus interrupted him.

"I know that! But Birkita isn't here, now is she?" He snapped back at his older brother, anger boiling at remembering one of her most famous words to him when he was only a child...

* * *

><p><span><strong>10th Century<strong>

_"Nikki! Come on!" A teenager Birkita, yelled out to her little brother as she was running through the woods. Klaus giggled as he chased her down, but yelped when his right foot stepped into a hole and twisted his ankle. The older teen stopped and gasped, "Niklaus!" and ran over to her brother's side._

_"It hurts..." He whimpered lightly, but she only gave a small smile as she stood up. Birkita bended down and wrapped his arm over her shoulder as her left arm was behind his back. Klaus understood what she was getting at and the two both pulled, him groaning as they stood with Klaus limping. "Thanks."_

_"Welcome," Kita says, both of them walking slowly in the woods. They were quiet as they walked in the woods, but when they heard a twig, Birkita stopped. "Stay here, Nikki," She whispered as she set him down, behind a tree and next to a bush. He whimpered as she stepped around him, gripping her sword tightly._

_"Kita..." Niklaus whimpered, but Birkita shushed him, which he listened. He peaked behind his hiding spot when he heard a growl. He gasped when he saw a big black bear, standing only about ten or so feet away from his sister. Klaus quickly covered his mouth in fear or killing both of them by alerting the bear._

_The beast growled as Birkita stood her ground, sword pointing at him. She was scared, but not for herself, but for Klaus. When she took a step the bear's lip curled into a snarl, showing it's sharp teeth. "No!" Niklaus accidentally yells out in fear, clamping his hands on his mouth._

_The bear quickly turned his attention to Klaus and ran over to him. Birkita quickly went into action and ran over to them. Klaus fell back as the bear towered over him, the young boy panting in fear and sweat forming on his face. Right when the bear lifted it's claw, Birkita stepped in front of Klaus and stabbed the bear through his heart._

_Klaus looked up at his sister in shock and surprise as the bear fell backwards, dead. "Are you alright, Nikki?" She asked in panic as she kneeled in front of him. He was frozen in shock as his eyes were glued to the claw mark on his sister's shoulder. Birkita rested both of her hands on her brother's cheeks and moved his head to check for injuries. "Nikki?" The older sibling asked in fear because he wasn't talking to her._

_Suddenly, Niklaus launched forward and pulled her into a tight hug, tears streaming down his face. A little confuse and worried, Birkita hugged him tighter. "I thought you were gonna die..." Klaus whispered in his sister's shoulder. Birkita sighed as she kissed the top of his head, shutting her eyes._

_"Me too... I thought I was gonna lose you," She whispered, caressing his head affectionately. He started to sob in her shoulder as he held on tighter to his oldest sibling and best friend. "Hey..." Birkita pulled Klaus at arm's length and they looked into each others eyes, both had tears in them. "I'll always be by your side... No matter what happens..."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Response to Reviews:<br>**

**frannie2345: **Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like my first chapter! Did you like this one?

**bookfreak25: **Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like Klaus and Birkita's relationship so far. The next chapter I plan to do Elijah and Birkita's relationship and Rebekah and Birkita's. Did you like this chapter?

**Guest #1:** Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you loved my last chapter! Did you love this one?

**Guest #2: **Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you find my story interesting! Did you like this chapter?

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Over 240 views, 12 favorites, and 14 followers with 4 reviews! That's just awesome! How did you guys like this chapter? Did you have tears in your eyes when Birkita died? I did... :(<strong>

**Please! Please! Please! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Back

**Author's Note: I don't own anything, except my OC characters!** Also, on my tumblr has pics and some teasers of this story! Check it out! The link is on my Bio! :)****

**(Adult) Birkita Mikaelson is played by: Maggie Grace**

**(Teenager) Birkita Mikaelson is played by: Annasophia Robb (2007 version, Looks like her role in Bridge to Terabithia)**

**(Child) Birkita Mikaelson is played by: Elle Graham (Looks exactly like Freya Mikaelson, except with brown eyes)**

**Tomas is played by: Jared Leto (Looks like his role in Alexander, 2004)**

**Eric is played by: Connor Corum**

**Lucas Raven is played by: Tyler Hoechlin**

**How to Pronounce Birkita:**  
><strong>bir-ki-ta<strong>

**Meaning of Birkita:**  
><strong>'woman of great strength'<strong>

_Italics = Flashback_

**The Originals - This is in between 1x19 and 1x20.**

**Warning: If you haven't watched Season 2 then this is a spoiler to you! I've never written from a blind person's POV, so tell me if I did a good job or I didn't, please!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Welcome Back<br>**

**Lucas's POV:**

I sigh as I look around, even though I've been blind for over fifteen years. I roll my eyes as I dragged the bag of a skeleton out of the grave. I kick the shovel away and open the bag, feeling nothing, but bones. I shut my eyelids and concentrate on my senses, trying to sense if anyone was watching me. I smirked when my wolf-dog, Warrior, started to nuzzle my shoulder. I patted his head and he sat down next to me like he was guarding me.

"A Guardian has fallen, which means one must be chosen. Birkita Mikaelson is to be the next Guardian, so she shall rise from the grave," I whisper in Arabic as my hand hovers over the lifeless skeleton. I concentrate hard and repeat the words over then, I stopped.

I stood up and took a few steps back, feeling power draw from the former Guardian, Erika, to the new one...

* * *

><p><span><strong>10th Century<strong>

_A teen Elijah, was pouting as he sat alone on a log, out in the woods. His sad eyes watched as the birds chirped and the wind blew the leaves away. He jumped up on his two feet when he heard twigs snapping. The teenager drew his sword out as he stood, but when he swung another sword clashed against his own. He smiled as he saw his older teenage sister, Birkita, blocking his strike._

_"You're getting good, little brother, but you should watch where you strike. I really don't feel like getting my head chopped off. Do you?" The older girl asked, sarcastically with a smirk on her face that could match young Niklaus smirk. Elijah chuckled at his sister and shook his head. "Good." They both lower their swords and look around the peaceful forest._

_"I thought you were teaching Klaus to sword fight?" Elijah asked, a hint of jealously showing in his voice. He was glad that Klaus was happy with his sister and everything, but he felt like Birkita was always around Klaus and favored him more then the rest of her siblings._

_"Well, I was, but then I decided to sword fight with you... Actually I was going to race you either on foot or horse to the waterfall, but if you rather-" Birkita began to say, a slight playful frown on her face as she turned away._

_"Horse!" Elijah shouted out, wanting to spend time with his big sister. She smiled at him and they bolted back home to get their horses..._

* * *

><p><em>Birkita and Elijah were laughing loudly as they splashed each other in the large lake. The older teen dunked her younger brother underwater, giggling as he came back up, gasping for air. They start swimming around, giggling at each other, but both stopped when they heard cries of pain.<em>

_"Klaus!" Birkita yelled out in fear, swimming quickly out of the water and bolting away, Elijah following behind her. She didn't stop as her legs started to hurt, but she kept running. Fear over took her as she kept hearing Klaus's cries of pain._

_"Kita!" Klaus screamed out in fear, making Birkita's heart clench in guilt and fear. The older girl unsheathe her sword, clenching her right hand around the handle, fury taking over her. Elijah was screaming her name, but she didn't listen to him. The older boy stopped and decide to run to his mother.  
><em>

_Kita gasped when she saw a young child, Klaus, bleeding and on the ground. He used his arms to shield his head as he was curled up in a ball. Birkita quickly ran up to them and without a second thought, she cut Mikael's back. He roared in anger and pain, clenching the wooden staff harder. The older girl quickly kneeled by Klaus's side, checking his wounds.  
><em>

_"Damn girl!" Mikael snapped, grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking her to the ground. She cried out in pain and kicked his leg hard, but that didn't stop him. The angry father grabbed the staff, lifting it up and went to strike her, but Niklaus stood up and punched his father's back, right on the wound._

_"Boy!" He snapped and went to smack him, but Esther's voice stopped him._

_"Mikael! Stop!" Esther screamed, furious at her husband for hitting her oldest daughter, oldest child, and her son. She stood in front of Birkita protectively, narrowing her eyes at her husband, Mikael. He huffed and marched away, glaring at the two children..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Birkita's POV:<strong>

I gasped, sitting up with my brown eyes opened widely. I looked around me, feeling foreign at the area, and a new feeling erupting inside me. My brown eyes looked around, but they stopped at a painting of a black wolf, that was huge. I slowly stood up, finding myself in a strange white dress with long sleeves and shoes on.

I gulp as I tried walking, but my legs were quivering and very weak. I fell forward, my hands catching myself from falling on the hard floor. My head snapped up when the door opened and a handsome man with black sunglasses on and a black cane, walked into the room. I narrowed my eyes at the large black wolf, standing beside the man.

"Hello, welcome back from the dead. I'm Lucas Raven and you are Birkita Mikaelson," He says, not looking directly at me. For some strange reason, I trusted this man and I trust my instincts, having the ability to tell when someone is lying or telling the truth. I grabbed his hand and the strange man pulled me up. I almost fell again, but he gripped my shoulders and steadying me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, feeling nervous being around this man. I was getting a little annoyed because he wasn't directly looking at me and I didn't know why or how he brought me back or if he did. I was so confuse because one moment I was watching my younger brother, Klaus, help a beautiful human, Camille O'Connell, survive an attack from her uncle and now I'm here.

"I know a lot about your family. Even though I've never met one in the six hundred years of my immortal life... I especially know about you because of who you are and what you are now," He says and I furrow my eyebrows confuse.

"Why?" I asked, a little scared to find out...

"Because you are the next Guardian. You have a extremely special charge that is close to your family and her name is Hope Mikaelson."

* * *

><p><strong>Ain'tEasyBeingBreezy: <strong>Don't worry, it'll be soon. I think in maybe Chapter 6 to Chapter 10, in one of those chapters she returns in Season 2. Thanks for reviewing!

**jenni10121: **I'm glad you love this story! Me too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ari: **This is for both of your reviews for Chapter 1 because I didn't see them until now. I'm glad you love my story and find it interesting. I love Klaus/Birkita's relationship as well and how she is with him and protective of him. Too me, she fills the role of the mother to him. Klaus' reaction to me, (**SPOILER**) will be confusing and shocking.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! 21 favorites, 2 followers, 577 views, and 8 reviews total for my story! <strong>

**This chapter is more about Elijah and Birkita, why Kita chooses to hang around Klaus more then her other siblings. The next chapter is going to be about Birkita and Rebekah and later on her other siblings and parents.**

**Did you guys like this chapter? Love it? Hate it?**

**Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Want To Go Home

**Author's Note: I don't own anything, except my OC characters! Also, on my tumblr has pics and some teasers of this story! Check it out! The link is on my Bio! Just so people don't say anything, I kind of got the idea of Guardians from Twilight shifters, but only when they shift.  
><strong>

**(Adult) Birkita Mikaelson is played by: Maggie Grace**

**(Ten years old - Teenager) Birkita Mikaelson is played by: Annasophia Robb (2007 version, Looks like her role in Bridge to Terabithia)**

**(Child) Birkita Mikaelson is played by: Elle Graham (Looks exactly like Freya Mikaelson, except with brown eyes)**

**Tomas is played by: Jared Leto (Looks like his role in Alexander, 2004)**

**Eric is played by: Connor Corum**

**Jane Parker is played by: Lane Styles**

**Lucas Raven is played by: Tyler Hoechlin**

**How to Pronounce Birkita:**  
><strong>bir-ki-ta<strong>

**Meaning of Birkita:**  
><strong>'woman of great strength'<strong>

_Italics = Flashback_

**The Originals - **This is in between 1x19 and 1x20.****

**Warning: If you haven't watched Season 2 then this is a spoiler to you!**

* * *

><p><em>"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on"<br>**- Robert Frost**  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: I Want To Go Home<br>**

**Third Person POV:**

**10th Century**

_A young little girl, Rebekah, was sitting next to a fire and smiling at the flames. Curiously, the little girl grabbed a stick and leaned forward, watching as the stick set on fire. "Wow..." Rebekah mumbled to herself, but flinched back when the fire almost touched her hand and dropped the stick in the fire._

_Birkita, a teenager, giggled at her little sister. Bekah noticed the giggle and narrowed her eyes at her older sister. She huffed and threw a pebble at her sister. Kita laughed some more when her sister missed, but playfully gasped when Rebekah got up and they started to run around their small village. The were laughing as Bekah tackled her sister and they start to rough house._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to Present<strong>

****Birkita's POV:****

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion at the strange handsome man, Lucas Raven. I'm a Guardian? What is that and how am I a Guardian? How did he bring me back from the dead and why?

"I know you have a lot of questions. I was the same way when Erika brought me back from the dead after I've been killed by a unknown vampire forty years before," Lucas says and moves his cane around him, hitting the floor and the surroundings. He stopped when he was near a chair and sat down. I cock my head to the side, scanning him to see if my guess of him was correct.

"Are you blind?" I ask, softly as I walk over and sit in the chair in front of him. The strange handsome man sighs, hesitating for a moment, but he slowly takes off his black sunglasses like he's afraid of what will happen when he takes them off. I didn't gasp or widen my eyes in shock or fear, I just cocked my head to the side and looked into his pale green, but red eyes that told me what I thought was true after all. "When did you become blind and for how long?"

"I was hexed by a witch, fifteen years ago. I've been blind ever since, but my senses have heighten more in return. Sometimes, it's like I'm not blind because I can see the outlines of everything when it rains. Other times, all I see is just total darkness and I feel alone," He explains to me, sounding like he was in a faraway thought. I swallow and lay my hand on top of his. His eyebrows furrow in confusion at the contact.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper, but he merely shrugged his shoulders and moved his hand away from mine.

"It's not your fault and I'm over it. Now ask away, so we can get to training," He says, feeling impatient. I sigh and rub temples, feeling confuse.

"What is a Guardian?" I asked, bluntly. Lucas patted his large black wolf, holding his cane.

"Guardians are protectors and sometimes guides for newbie Guardians. They were created over two thousand years ago because of the warlock Silas and his fiancee, Qetsiyah, created the immortality spell. The Celestial Court, watched in horror as witches grew more powerful, more dangerous. They wanted to create a protector, a creature that could shift into the animal that represents themselves. Whether they shift into a tiger, a lion, a wolf, or any other wild cat or dog. They shift to protect the good, the saviors of this world, but only a few Guardians remain in this world," Lucas explains to me and get's up. I follow him as he walks into the kitchen and he pours two cups of tea.

"Would you like anything in your tea?" He asks, but I shrug my shoulders and he nods his head.

"What about my charge? Hope Mikaelson? Is she my brother's soon-to-be daughter?" I asked, wanting to know if I'm the charge of my niece. I've watched my family through the other side for a thousand years and I've never been so excited before when I found out Klaus was going to be a father.

I just know that that little girl will be Klaus' savior, his grace.

"Yes, the Celestial Court wanted her to have a protector. There is a prophecy that one day that child can save us all from the cruel and powerful witches," He explains to me as he hands me the tea and we sit down. I couldn't help, but think of my mother when he said that...

* * *

><p><span><strong>10th Century<strong>

_A ten year-old Birkita, was practicing her sword fighting skills with a stick and hitting a tree. She was hitting the tree with fierce strength, angry at her mother for letting her father, Mikael, smack a two year-old Niklaus. She never felt so angry before._

_"What are you doing, Birkita? Ladies do not-" Esther, her mother, says as she walks over to her oldest child. Kita glared at the tree and turned her fiery eyes to the evil witch, who frowned at her daughter._

_"You let Mikael smack Niklaus!" The young girl yelled out to her mother in pure fury. She sighed and kneeled down in front of her daughter. Esther went to put a hand on Birkita's shoulder, but she moved away before the witch could touch her._

_"Darling, I didn't let your father hit him. He was just in one of his moods and snapped. I promise he won't ever hurt him again, Birkita," Esther said with tearful eyes, but Birkita had a special gift: she can tell when one is telling the truth or not._

_"Liar!" Kita snapped, instantly the little girl could feel a sting on her left cheek. She glared at her mother, who quickly left without a word to her only daughter._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to Present<br>**

"Why choose me?" I asked, quietly after thinking about the first time Esther hit me. She wasn't abusive, well when all my siblings were human, but when she got angry Esther would snap at times.

"You're special... Your strong, brave, smart, loyal, and protective of your loved ones. You fought with your own father for Niklaus. You were killed, trying to protect your brother. Yes, you've made a few mistakes, but no one is perfect. You are here now because of who you are and that your family needs you more then ever now..." He explains, trying to get me to understand, but I didn't understand how he knew all that.

"How do you know all that?" I ask, a little worried because no one knows about how I was killed...

* * *

><p><span><strong>10th Century<strong>

_Birkita was waiting in the woods, patiently for her father to show up. She knew where he would be at and she's been training for years for this moment. Kita was only 31 years-old, but she's been training to fight her father since she was ten. She didn't want Klaus to be in pain anymore, not after Rebekah told her about the beating he gave Klaus, that almost killed him. She was proud of Rebekah for defending Klaus and standing up against their father, but she felt that Rebekah was too young and weak to fight their father._

_She snapped herself out of her thoughts and stood up when she heard her father's footsteps. Birkita narrowed her brown eyes, that she inherited from Mikael, as he stopped walking. He lightly chuckled as his oldest daughter unsheathe her sword, shaking his head at her._

_"Foolish girl. What do you think you're doing, Birkita?!" Mikael snapped, annoyed by his oldest. She glared at him with the most hatred she could make in her eyes and got in her stance._

_"I've had enough of you beating Klaus to his almost-death. I've grown tired of you and so I have come to fight you. If I win you leave Klaus alone forever," Birkita said, making sure she had a good firm grip on her sword. Mikael smirked and got his sword out, chuckling at his daughter._

_"Oh please! Like you're any match to me! You won't even last ten seconds!" He mocked, not believing that she was challenging him._

_"Well, we shall see. Why don't you pick up your sword and let's finish this?" Birkita mocked him, wanting to get started already. Mikael nodded his head and waved his sword around._

_"And what do I get?" He asked his daughter._

_"I'll leave and never return!" She yelled out in anger.  
><em>

_"Alright then... We shall begin!" He yelled out and immediately he struck, but she blocked his sword with her own._

_He smirked at her and quickly went to her knees, but Birkita did a back-flip in the air. She landed on her feet and smirked at her surprised father. He roared as he ran to her in rage, which she stayed put. When he went to cut her arm, she bent backward and blocked him._

_"Fight back!" Mikael growled in anger. Birkita jumped back and blocked another hit from him, but she quickly bent down when he went for her neck. In a blur, she cut his leg deeply, causing him to groan in pain. Kita quickly fell to the ground and rolled away as he sliced his sword through the air, but he managed to cut her shoulder. She moaned in pain, but she ignored it for now._

_Mikael went to strike again, but she blocked it. He leaned his sword into her's and she held her sword with all of her strength. He smirked as the two swords were moving towards his daughter, but she spun around, making him fall to the ground, but he still had his sword in his hand. Kita quickly kicked her father's sides as hard as she could and he rolled over to the side._

_Mikael went to strike again, going for her leg, which she quickly blocked and kicked his sword out of his hand. His eyes widen in shock as his oldest daughter stepped on his chest to keep him firmly there. Kita had her sword pointing at her father's neck and smirked at him._

_"I guess, I win then. You will leave Klaus alone forever. Don't eve speak to him or else I will harm you again," She threaten, leaned over him. Mikael slowly nodded his head, but with hatred and anger in his eyes. Birkita nodded her head and looked at her horse, King, when he neighed at her._

_That was her worst mistake she ever did in her life. One that would end her._

_Birkita gasped when Mikael stabbed her through his daughter's gut. Her sword dropped as she fell backwards in pain. Her whole body went numb as blood started pouring out her wound and mouth. Mikael stood and marched over to his daughter, no guilt in his eyes. He leaned over and smirked._

_"I guess I am the winner. And you will leave and never ever return because you'll be long dead," He said and then stood up, grabbing his sword. Birkita angrily glared at the sky, wishing she killed Mikael instead of him killing her._

_"You will pay! I swear when my siblings hear that-"_

_"Your husband, Tomas, killed you and I tried to fight him off of you, but it was too late. I ran trying to find the witch, Ayana, so she could heal you, but I realized you couldn't be brought back!" He snapped and he sliced King's head off, causing Kita to have tears in her eyes._

_"Birkita!" Klaus yelled out in playful joy, causing Mikael to quickly grab his sword and leave..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to Present<strong>

"I am your guide, so that means I know almost everything about you. Including your secrets, which I won't tell another soul. I know that you know Klaus' real father, that you spoke with Ansel and became friends with him. I know you were going to tell Klaus who his real father was after you defeated Mikael. I know that you never fell in love and that Tomas, you husband, was really just your best friend that you married and had a two children with. You lost your first born, Jordan, after you gave birth and you raised Eric... I know everything..." Lucas responds and I nod my head stiffly.

I felt uncomfortable because he knew me, but I know nothing of him. Well, I know a few things, but not enough. Now I want to know more, but what I want most of all.

I want to be reunited with my family. I want to go home...

"I hardly know you, but you know everything about me?" I say, wondering out loud. Lucas gives me a small smile as he nods his head and takes a sip of his tea. I take a gulp of mine, which taste extremely delicious.

"You will, I promise you. What else do you want to know?" He asks and I sigh, rubbing my forehead in frustration.

"I want to go home..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Response to Reviews:<strong>

**fanfictionfanatic18: **Thanks for reviewing! Oh yeah! Hope will definitely reappear because she is Birkita's charge and in 2x09 Hope does return. I plan to follow Season 2, but its gonna be a little AU, obliviously!

**Guest #1:** Thanks for reviewing! Chapter 2, sorry didn't pop up until now.

**Ari:** Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, she died at age 31 and this was about six months before Henrik dies.

**bookfreak25:** Thanks for reviewing! This explains more about the Guardians and it'll explain some more later on as well. I'm glad you like my idea and you can kind' a understand why she got turned into a Guardian.

**Adela: **Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Lucas woke her up, well the Celestial Court kind' a did. It'll be explain more next chapter. I cried when she died, a little, as well. :(

**Guest #2: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This is just awesome on how many people favorited and followed my story! I got over 1,000 views already and 14 reviews! :D<strong>

**Did you guys like this chapter? Did I do good or at least okay with the fight scene between Mikael and Birkita?**

**Please! Please! Please! REVIEW!**


End file.
